


Caught Red Handed

by nothingfancy



Series: Stills from the Inquisition [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Caught, Dinner, Drinks, F/M, Fluff, Good times, The Inquistion, laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingfancy/pseuds/nothingfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Lavellan had teamed up with Josie. She wanted her friends, the inner circle, to have some fun - an evening off. She decides to have a dinner and is rewarded by Solas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Red Handed

She was pleased to see that everyone had shown up. They were all having a good time, laughing and sharing memories, and as the bottles of wine and scotch was emptied their voices grew louder. She watched them all carefully. She wanted to remember this, their faces and their laughter. She was very thankful for having such amazing friends. They had been through a lot together and was undoubtedly going to face even more, but at least they had each other. She smiled at this. _At least they had each other._

The first one to retire to their chamber was Cole and Vivienne of all people, now in a very cheerful spirit, helped him get to bed, thanking everyone for a wonderful evening as she left. Cullen was the next one to leave, closely followed by the always busy spymaster Leliana. The rest of them gathered in the deep sofas and comfortable windowsill in the back of the room, listening to Bull and Blackwall’s incredible stories.

Sera fell asleep, leaning up against Bull, who shot Dorian a dirty look before announcing that he would put Sera to bed. Dorian followed him and then Blackwall left, barely able to keep his eyes open. Before long the only ones remaining were the Seeker, Solas, Varric and Luna. Varric watched as Solas walked from the chair he had been sitting in, to the padded ledge in front of the window in which Luna sat and he instantly knew.

Solas tried to hide the true reasons to why he changed seats, arguing that sitting in the window was more polite for the conversation. The chair _was_ rather far from the rest of them. He didn’t even believe it himself and as he leaned back next to Lavellan’s leg, he couldn’t resist touching her ankle. It was barely a movement, but Varric noticed.

Varric smiled for himself, before retiring to bed himself. Cassandra followed him moments later after she had expressed her gratitude towards the Inquisitor. Luna smiled and told her that she had become a trusted and most beloved friend, despite the rough beginning. Cassandra nodded and laughed softly before leaving the two elves to themselves.

Solas shifted in his seat, before he stood up and smiled at Lavellan. He put his hands on her knees, slowly moving them inwards, up along her inner thighs. Her stomach clenched. How could he make her feel this good? She smiled at him, placing her hands on top of his, making sure he wasn't going to remove them. She wanted him to touch her. She needed him to touch her. 

“Finally, I have you all for myself,” he said silently, while kissing her cheek.

Her hands went around his neck, drawing him closer. She felt his hands move over her thigh and up her hips. He drew her even closer. A leg tangled around him, she let her arms unwrap and placed then around his neck. Her fingers tickled his neck and throat, before she placed a hand on his heart. She kissed him hungrily on the lips. He moaned softly, tightening his grip on her hips. She chuckled as his kisses grew more demanding. She broke the kiss looking at him.

“You seem to be happy for us to be alone... What exactly do you have in mind?” she purred back at him, closing her eyes as he kissed her along the neck and up her ear. He hummed. She could feel a chuckle in his chest.

"I think you know," he whispered, smiling. 

None of them had seen Bull entering the room again, now watching them with a big grin on his face.

She sighed loudly, relishing his touch, the gentle brush of his soft lips, up and down her neck. His hands caressing her back. The feel of him between her legs. She couldn't wait for him. She let out an impatient, frustrated moan. He had held back so long. The thought of him naked ignited her. The thought of them finally together made the desire burn white hot inside her.

She kissed him again. Her hands went down his stomach, tugging at his pants. He chuckled, braking the kiss, as he grapped one of her hands.

"Not here," he said smiling at her. She looked up at him, pleading.

"Why not...?" she muttered. "Don't you want me?"

His eyes grew wide as he smiled at her. She was everything he wanted. More than that. She was everything he had ever wanted. Everything he had ever needed. She kissed him before he had a chance to answer. He released his grip on her wrist and she went back to trying to pry his pants off him. His own hands were making it up the back of her blouse, shooting little bolts of magic over her soft skin. She shrieked in surprise, falling into him.

As she looked over his shoulder, laughing softly she finally noticed Bull. She froze, her eyes wide. Solas could feel her body stiffen.

"What is it vhenan?" he whispered worried.

She sat up straighter and cleared her throat, before mumbling, “Hi Bull.”

He sighed slightly closing his eyes. He couldn't believe he had gotten that carried away. He untangled his arms from around her waist. His hand rested a moment on her thigh. He turned halfway around only to find the huge qunari standing in the door. His shoulder slumped and he kissed her cheek hesitantly, before leaving the room through an other door, never meeting Bull’s eyes.

She watched him as he disappeared behind the door. Her face all flushed and lips puffy from kissing. She could still feel the tingles of his magic on her back. She let a hand trace where he had kissed her cheek. Bull shifted in the door, clearly unsure of what he should say.

“Sorry boss,” Bull started, “but that was HOT! Seriously, I would pay to watch that again. Hot damn, you elves can get freaky...” he trailed off, lost to his imagination.

She snorted and burst into laughter. “Sure thing,” she managed to say.

“I’m sorry, boss, I didn’t mean to ruin what looked like it could have been a rather good night for you,” he continued. “Should I go talk to him?” he offered.

She refused gently. Confronting him with this, would probably only make things worse. Bull nodded and thanked her again for a wonderful evening, apologizing as he left the room, leaving her alone.

She went to the rotunda, but he was nowhere to be seen. She looked at the stuff on his desk, smiling to herself while touching her neck where he had just kissed her. Her stomach fluttered, her heart skipping a beat. She was filled with the sweet sensation of arousal.

She heard steps behind her and turned around. He was leaning on the doorframe.

"I'm sorry," he said. She looked at him puzzled. "That got some what out of hand..." he continued.

She wanted to say something filthy about his hands on her, but she could tell something was troubling him. She went over to him, leaning on the other side of the doorframe, mimicking his stand. She crossed her arms over her chest, before smiling at him. 

“What’s the matter?” she asked. He looked tired and oddly sad for someone who had been dangerously close to getting laid. He sighed heavily, before his gaze met her eyes. 

"I loose my self when I'm with you, vhenan..." he said. "I..." He stopped speaking his gaze leaving hers, resting on something on the ground.

"Solas," she said, making him look at her. "I don't want to push you into doing things you don't want to. I don't want to pressure you... You just..." She smiled at him. She stepped closer to him. "You just make me feel so happy. You make me feel wanted, and I want to make you feel the same way." She put a hand on his crossed arms. He smiled lovingly at her.

"You're not pressuring me vhenan. It's just..." He took her hand and kissed it gently, his eyes closing painfully.

"Ar lath ma, vhenan," he said before he kissed her on the forehead. She leaned into him, sliding her arms around him. 

"And I love you," she said, as his arms surrounded her in a warm embrace. 


End file.
